


Shingeki no Zombie

by VonSchweetz_Alve



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonSchweetz_Alve/pseuds/VonSchweetz_Alve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La plaga zombie ha llegado a Shiganshina, atravesando la inutil verja metalica que protegía el distrito, los zombies se abren paso durante el anochecer más sangriento del año... Shingeki No Kyojin AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque los sucesos estén basados en el comienzo de la historia original, los personajes empiezan siendo ya adolescentes.   
> Siento la poca originalidad en cuanto al titulo se refiere, espero mejorar la calidad literaria según continué la historia y obviamente incluiré a mis ships según se vaya desarrollando la historia, es mi primer fic así que espero que os haya gustado, estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios/criticas constructivas/sugerencias etc.
> 
> -A

Sus pasos acelerados les llevaron hacía una ferretería abandonada, las ventanas del escaparate estaban rotas por lo que no les fue difícil entrar. La oscuridad empapaba la estancia, ensombreciendo los pasillos entre los estantes donde los muchachos solo veían útiles que les podrían ayudar a matar zombies, tales como llaves inglesas y sierras, también había baterías, un montón de cables, guantes, alicates, transformadores y demás cosas que Armin metió en su mochila por si en algún momento pudieran necesitarlos, tal vez no pudiera utilizar la electricidad para matar zombies, pero si para salvar personas de un paro cardiaco.

Habían corrido durante más de una hora, Mikasa y Eren no parecían tan agotados como Armin, que apenas podía respirar mientras, sentado con la espalda apoyada en uno de los aparadores. Enseguida oyó un ruido cerca de él, el aire apestaba a algo putrefacto, cálido y un tanto pegajoso, tenía miedo de girar la cabeza, de comprobar la evidencia, cuando lo hizo solo puedo ver el cuerpo de un zombie en el suelo a apenas dos metros de él, manchando el suelo con su sangre y mucosa, con el cráneo perforado por un martillo, el mismo martillo que Eren, de pie justo detrás del cadáver, sostenía en la mano.

Armin sintió el alma caerse a sus pies cuando observo la furia de Eren en sus ojos, le devasto, su mirada era mucho más violenta que cuando le protegía de los matones en el instituto, era obvio, a ninguno de ellos le tendría que haber dado un martillazo mortal para que le dejaran en paz.

Mikasa llego donde estaban los chicos, se tapaba la nariz con la bufanda y en su mano tenía una sierra que había cogido de unos estantes.

“Nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche, ya no quedan ninguno, podemos hacer turnos por si vuelven”

* * *

Armin pasó la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que los tres chicos se habían turnado para hacer la guardia, en los momentos en los que Eren o Mikasa vigilaban era incapaz de dormir, el aire era pesado y estaba cargado de un fuerte olor a metal, seguramente de la sangre derramada durante el día y de las armas oxidadas que yacían junto a ellos, le escocían los ojos, el escozor de las lágrimas que no se derraman, que se quedan flotando en el lagrimal y en la línea interna de la parte inferior del ojo, mojando las pestañas hasta que se evaporan dejando aquella salada sensación de picor. Armin no se permitía así mismo llorar, tenía que ser fuerte como lo habían ido sido sus amigos al venir a rescatarle, tenía que ser fuerte y matar a aquellos zombis, tenía que sobrevivir.

Las imágenes de hace unas horas azotaron su mente en forma de castigo.

_La vieja radio resonaba en la cocina donde Armin y su abuelo estaban preparando la cena escuchando las noticias como siempre, cuando el locutor fue interrumpido por su compañera anunciando noticias de última hora, su voz resultaba escalofriante aun teniendo en cuenta que parecía intentar mantener la calma ante todo. “Los zombies han llegado a Shiganshina”_

_Armin dejo de reaccionar, su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado en asimilar la información como para poder tensar o destensar un solo musculo, el cuchillo que sostenía en las manos con el que estaba cortando las verduras para la sopa, callo produciendo un ruido sordo y seco, que hizo que el señor Arlert se girara a su nieto con un gesto de preocupación, podía ver asomarse en los ojos del pequeño todos los temores que había tenido durante años, y había algo más, como si Armin pudiera saber que estaba muriendo en ese momento la madre de sus mejores amigos a apenas una manzana de donde se encontraban._

Armin oyó un ruido violento que le hizo incorporarse, ruido similar al que se producía exactamente en ese momento de sus recuerdos, haciéndole despertar del trance, Mikasa estaba de pie cerca de la ventana rota del establecimiento donde se encontraban, llave inglesa en mano, con todos los sentidos alerta por si algo ocurría, por si algo volvía a sonar. No permitiría jamás que les pasara algo a sus amigos, nunca.

Mikasa se giro rápidamente levantando el arma por encima de su cabeza apenas una milésima de segundo antes de que la luz cegadora de una linterna alumbrara la ferretería en la que los chicos estaban, haciendo que Mikasa se tapara los ojos con la mano y bajara levemente el brazo, era un humano, pero ella permanecía a la expectativa de algún movimiento, de algúna palabra.

“Tres adolescentes, dos varones y una hembra, no parecen gravemente heridos” La voz de un hombre adulto y el sonido de un walkie-talkie sonaron tras aquella luz, que fue apagada en ese instante “Hannes, policía municipal ¿Necesitáis ayuda? Se dirigía a Mikasa, pero aún así Armin se incorporó y se dirigió hacia ellos, notaba pulsaciones en el cerebro, probablemente tendría la tensión baja, y cojeaba un poco de la rodilla izquierda por un golpe que había recibido.

“No vendría mal un poco de comida” propuso el rubio, interrumpiendo lo que quiera que fuera a decir Mikasa

“NO NECESITAMOS AYUDA” La voz de Eren parecía querer sacudir la tienda hasta los cimientos, Mikasa y Armin se giraron, tenía los ojos vidriosos, Armin sabía cómo se sentía, se había pasado toda la noche así.

“Eren” Le reprimió su hermana, tanto su mirada como su voz se mantuvieron firmes, aunque Armin y Eren pudieron apreciar ese toque suplicante, ese toque que denotaba una debilidad, necesitaba proteger a Eren, ante todo, por eso tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

“Deberíais ir al refugio con el resto de la población” Propuso Hans, hablándole a Armin dado que Eren y Mikasa parecían mantener una guerra de miradas.

“Cuando sea de día nos moveremos, por ahora nos harías un gran favor trayéndonos comida, y puede que también necesitemos gasas y desinfectante”

Hannes comunico las necesidades y la ubicación por el walkie-talkie y se quedó vigilando y aguardando a los refuerzos junto a los tres muchachos que cargaban cada bocanada de aire de sueños rotos, familias perdidas y un instinto de supervivencia emanando de lo más profundo de sus entrañas

 


End file.
